


Challenge Accepted

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Tumblr prompt from beifonglover: "If you're still willing, director Sanvers being competitive (like trying to outrun each other when they work out or see which one can eat faster or something like that) thanks!"





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt!

At swimming Alex has them both beat. She grew up by the sea, taught a Kryptonian how to swim so of course she leaves Lucy and Maggie hanging to the wall panting as she effortlessly glides up and down the pool.

Maggie's the best in the range by far. Maybe it's because it's the only time she gets to play with the new alien toys, but she can snipe a moving target from forty feet. She says it's her Nebraskan upbringing but even J'onn can't fathom how at home she is with the Fuck Off Huge Chain Gun (which she's not allowed near anymore on account of the height restriction J'onn had to put in place.)  
  
And Lucy, who spent most of her youth on various sports teams to get away from the military bases, leaves both her girlfriends sweaty and heaving for breath - and not in a good way - on the treadmill. And the rowing machine, the cross trainer, and the bikes.

But there's one thing at the DEO's extensive training facility that none of them are good at, and it's a matter of personal pride to each that they beat their girlfriends when they try. 

“I am a striking cobra.” Alex whispers to herself, rolling her shoulders to keep them loose. She stretches her arms out as far as she can, runs her knuckles down the metal grating at her sides before dropping her arms back against her body. Sweat dampens her hair, her mouth is set in the same thin line as right before a mission starts.

Maggie and Lucy stand just outside the phone box-sized Faraday cage, equally solemn looks on their faces. J’onn stands next to them, a tablet in his hands showing a lock screen keypad.

“Ready?” he asks.

Alex just nods.

J’onn taps four numbers into the keypad, unlocking the tablet in his hand and at the same time the phone resting on a pedestal inside the Faraday cage. Alex has control of the phone but J’onn, Maggie and Lucy can see exactly what’s going on on the tablet screen.

“Best of three, Alex.” Lucy says.

Alex scoffs. “I can kick your high score’s ass in one, Lane.”

Maggie coughs and in the same breath mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “Zero."

“That was a onetime fumble Maggie.” Alex says, put out.

J’onn coughs politely. “When you three are done do you think we could get this ridiculous farce started and out of the way? I have an organisation to run.”

Alex turns back to the phone in front of her and opens the one app on it. “I am a striking cobra,” she whispers one more time before she hits Play.

* * *

Sweat rolls down Alex’s face as she steps out of the Faraday cage three minutes later, an indentation in her lip where she’s bitten it almost hard enough to bleed. One harsh look quells the taunts rising to Maggie and Lucy’s lips, but can’t stop the victorious smiles on either of their faces.

“There must be something wrong with the phone.”

“Winn says everything is running smoothly.” J’onn says.

“Yeah well Winn can-“

“My turn!” Lucy says breezily and pecks Alex on the lips before stepping into the Faraday cage. “Better luck next time babe.”

Alex pouts, taking Lucy’s place next to Maggie who rubs a hand comfortingly up and down Alex’s arm. “We still love you Alex, no matter how bad you are.”

Alex just ducks her head down and rests her chin on Maggie’s shoulder, watching Lucy prepare. Lucy’s jogs on the spot, does a couple of star jumps and J’onn rolls his eyes so hard he looks like he’s about to pass out.

“Okay I’m ready.” Lucy says, game face on. Maggie can’t help but smile because there’s a vast difference between her game face and her Game Face, and the former just makes her look like a puppy trying to solve a difficult maths problem, something Maggie makes sure to tell her often.

J’onn sighs. “Take it away.”

* * *

 

Lucy looks like she’s about to murder the world and its mother when she stumbles out the Faraday cage only a minute and a half later. J’onn would almost be shocked at the stream of obscenities coming from her mouth but, aside from the odd Kryptonian curse Kara must’ve taught her, it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before.

Alex is laughing, Maggie’s almost doubled up cackling and the look on Lucy’s face only makes it worse. There’s a blotchy red tinge to her cheeks and a nasty glint in her eyes. Her hands are curled into fists and it takes Maggie and Alex kissing each of her knuckles gently to unfurl them. Maggie’s still laughing as she shucks her jacket and enters the Faraday cage, heading straight for the phone without hesitating or warming up.

“Let’s get this over with. Drinks on you two when I double your high score.”

* * *

Maggie perseveres but when she walks slowly out of the Faraday cage, her shoulders slumped in defeat, and into her girlfriends’ arms, she’s equalised at six points with Alex, just two ahead of Lucy who’s best run was four.

J’onn shuts the door to the Faraday cage behind her and locks it with the biometric lock on the side. He flips the cover shut on the tablet and places it on the small metal shelf by the cage. “As thrilling as that was, can we please all get back to work now?”

Alex groans. “Can I have one more try?”

J’onn shakes his head firmly. “No. Nobody won today, nobody will ever win.”

“Except that mystery player,” Lucy says. “Have you found out who it is? Every time I check their high score has doubled.”

“I have no idea.” J’onn says. “Don’t you three have jobs to do?”

“Bye J’onn.” Maggie waves with one hand, the other grasping Lucy’s. Alex loops her arm around Lucy’s shoulder, chucks Maggie under the chin playfully and they all hurry up the wide stairs back to the DEO proper.

J’onn shakes his head, stands in front of the Faraday cage for a moment. The small door to his left opens and J’onn nods in greeting.

“How’d they do?”

“Terrible, as usual.”

A chuckle comes out of the shadows. There’s the sound of someone taking their jacket off. “Well, it takes practice.”

“I’m sure.” J’onn picks the tablet back up, flips open the cover and unlocks the Faraday cage.

“One day, Agent Vasquez,” he says as Vasquez steps into the cage, “You’re going to have to tell me how you got so good at Flappy Bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr salamadersaurus-rex, pretty much always taking prompts.


End file.
